1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to down riggers and fishing pole holders, both typically mounted to a boat gunnel, and, more specifically, to an adapter plate that allows a fishing pole holder to be mounted in a down rigger mount.
2. Prior Art
Down riggers are frequently used on fishing boats to guide a fishing line to a preferred water depth from where it is free to move in the water. A down rigger mount is characteristically mounted in a boat gunnel by drilling holes in the gunnel. The down rigger is then releasably secured in the mount during fishing. When the need for the down rigger is ended, it is removed from its mount and stored, but the mount remains bolted to the boat. A fishing pole holder is commonly mounted on or near the down rigger mount and provides the line guided by the down rigger to the preferred water depth. A pole mount is similarly mounted to the boat gunnel with mounting screws through holes drilled in the gunnel.
Clearly, it is not always desirable to employ a down rigger when fishing. In which case the down rigger mount remains unused. Several fishing lines are commonly in the water at one time, and often the number of pole mounts is less than the number of fishing lines. If the unused down rigger mount could be adapted to hold a fishing pole holder, another unmanned line could be in the water.